Your Gentleman Caller
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and eighty-four: One dinner didn't mean it would go anywhere... but a second date could change everything.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 27th cycle. Now cycle 28!_

_**A/N:** Okay, so at the moment I'm slowly starting to plot out the next maybe three or so cycles, which is at least 63 new stories, and before I do this I wanted to ask you guys if you had anything you'd wish to see written, suggestions... Also, what would really help, if you have ideas for concepts for sets (like I've done the alphabet (twice), colors, sins and virtues, episode titles, etc), let me hear 'em! (via private message, if possible!) Thanks :) - **UPDATE! I'm going to be planning the next five cycles, which will take me through to September. So if you have ideas/wishes/anything, now is the time to speak up! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Your Gentleman Caller"<br>Sue/Donovan (OC), Extra to the Sylvesters Series  
>Sequel to "In the Keys" and "Filling in a substitute" <strong>

The dinner, in true Donovan Wells style, had taken her completely by surprise. She had to imagine it wasn't what he expected either, although he didn't seem to be complaining too much… at all, actually. She had no idea what it was that he saw in her, even if the idea that he should see it had positively lifted her. There was this guy, and by no coercion on her part he actually enjoyed her company. Now it wasn't as though she had never had any kind of company over the years, but… This one was different. Anyone could see it, and especially her.

Still she couldn't shake this feeling of… 'what's he doing with me?' She'd try not to show it, but sometimes she couldn't help herself. They'd be having a good time, and on a couple of occasions he had actually managed to pull a smile from her… And that was usually when the drop back to reality came… How was this good-looking and just plain good guy actually sitting across from her, with that smile… Oh… No, he wouldn't do that, would he? This couldn't be Will Schuester's doing, could it? To get her back? No… No… He was too much of a softy, he could never pull something that big, right?

True Blue… No, she had to remember True Blue, had to remember how he'd tapped into that. Oh, but Will could have told him that, too. She made it something of her life's work to bring him down, to humiliate him, so why wouldn't he? So for the better part of the evening she had just looked into his eyes as he spoke, hoping for confirmation… that he wasn't lying, that he was actually there for her and he wasn't just pretending in some sort of ploy...

She'd watched those eyes, and though she still reserved the right to edit her opinion, she could handle the possibility that he wasn't some kind of Schuester-ordered mole. But then just that affirmation brought her back to the first and still most pressing question… What did he want from her?

She almost expected him to go spouting some kind of Schuester-grade drabble… He was Glee Club stock, too. He'd probably tell her that… she had a voice, and she was good, and all that other… No, she wasn't going to let him. So far his association to that whole deal remained just an inconvenience on the sidelines for her. He was normal, and she wanted to keep him that way. This meant any approaching of the subject of Glee Club was usually met with a swift change in subject.

And before long the evening was done. They had each driven in with their own cars, so the goodbyes were given in the parking lot. As things were still very… new… between them, a goodbye was as far as it went. She didn't know if or when she would see him again, but she didn't try to think about it too much.

But then some time before lunch on Monday morning there was a knock at her office door. She was busy going over some notes and she just blindly invited the knocker to enter. When no one said a word, she looked up and… there he was. "Donovan," she spoke in surprise. Oh, why did he have to make her feel so damn flustered every time she saw him?

"Hope I'm not interrupting," he remained at the door.

"I assure you you're not," she pushed the papers aside, sitting up and taking off her glasses. "I… Please, come in," she indicated the chairs. For the two seconds in which he had his back turned to close the door, she observed her reflection in whatever surface would allow a view of her appearance… Impeccable, as always, but she had to look. "What can I do for you?" she asked him as he sat.

"I was just, I guess you could say 'curious.' I was curious to know if you'd enjoyed our dinner the other night and, if the answer to that is yes, then I would like to offer that we repeat it, tomorrow night."

"Another dinner…" she spoke, surprised.

"And if I were to call it a second date?" he asked, like he knew there was no guarantee she would let him use the word.

"I suppose…" she responded and, when she realized he was waiting on an answer, she looked aside briefly, thinking. That first dinner… first date… that was one thing. He made an offer, she went, they had their time and then they said goodbye and went on their way. Done. But this was a second date. This now bumped their status from a casual sharing of one meal to possibly some kind of relationship. It changed everything. And maybe this kind of forward thinking would end up putting an end to everything up until then, but in her case, even if he had no idea, she couldn't afford not to put in a little more thought. There were factors.

There was her sister, yes, although she could just tell him about her in passing and he wouldn't have to be involved in any sort of immediate way. But there was the other part, the one where one of the girls he'd interacted with in Glee Club was secretly related to her, born from her… Brittany wasn't just something she would drop in casual conversation. Considering the very small number of people who knew the truth about them, Donovan Wells would have to achieve a monumental feat and became so central to her life that she wouldn't so much have no choice to tell him but she would actually want to tell him, trust him… She hadn't met anyone who had that quality yet, so she couldn't see how he'd be any different, but either way at this time she had a golden rule: No mentioning of her having a daughter.

But then this was still something she wouldn't have to deal with for a long while, and until then she still had to make a decision about his offer. Would she go with him on this second date or would she shut the door, cut her losses while she was ahead?

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, as much as continuing to explore the restaurants of Lima seems interesting, I was thinking… what if I cooked for you instead."

"You cook?" she blinked… of course he did.

"I get by," he shrugged, and she knew instantly he was probably brilliant. "What do you think?" She stared at him for a while, thinking… She really wanted to say yes, she… She really wanted to say yes. Hearing herself think those words, she sat up.

"I'd love to."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**********


End file.
